


Mates Finally

by Parkkrys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Sven, Alternate Universe, Guns of Gamora, Implied Sheith, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Akira was the leader of the Guns of Gamora. Everyone wants his attention and when he is not around it was Sven, his second hand in command that they turn to. So for both of them to be gone at the same time? It was near impossible.





	Mates Finally

Akira being nervous is an understatement. He was terrified. The Altean half breed can feel himself slip deeper into his heat, which he is used to sure, but this would be the first time he will ever be sharing a heat with an Alpha. Not just any alpha though, this one will be shared with his soon to be mate Sven.

  
The thought really shouldn't be as terrifying as it was, but reality was proving him wrong once more. When he woke up this morning, he woke up hot, sweaty and that soft feeling that was soon to be lust as the day went by. So he did what any omega would, he built himself a nest in the corner of his bed, he grabbed some snacks and lots of water, setting it nearby because he knew he was going to need it at some point during the long week. It wasn't until later that he realized that he was going to share his heat.

  
What is the ridiculous point in all of this was that Sven and he talked about this. Had a really long conversation, scheduled it and even softly cuddled as they whispered how excited they both were to finally, freaking finally be mates. It was hard for them to plan a week off together. He was the leader of the Guns of Gamora, has been since he was young after his father died. Everyone wants his attention and when he is not around it was Sven, his second hand in command that they turn to. So for both of them to be gone at the same time? It was near impossible.

  
Well they could if they really wanted to. They could sallow their own pride and go to Sven parents for help since they used to be paladins of Voltron. The famous Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane.

  
Akira will admit he can be a stubborn bitch when it comes to giving up his command over his group. He has his system and everyone was used to it and it hurts him to think that everyone will get one taste of Shirogane's leadership and decide that Akira himself wasn't a good enough leader. Why listen to him when they can listen to the Black Paladin?

  
Akira was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt a hand run through his hair. He couldn't help but sigh as he picked up Sven's scent, feeling himself relax and fully let the heat engulf him, embracing him as he allowed himself to trust his soon to be mate to catch him. A small whine escaped him as his alpha pulled him into his chest.

  
He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine when he heard his Alpha lightly growl in response, and Akira opened his eyes, glancing up through his lashes before nuzzling Sven's jaw, lightly nipping the same spot with his teeth. "Alpha." Whispering the word felt right at that moment, as if he spoke any louder he would lose his confidence in drawing his alpha in.

  
"Akira, are you sure you want this?" Sven rumbled lightly and Akira smiled slightly, basking in his alphas concern. "Of course I want this. Why wouldn't I? I wanted you to claim me for so long." He purred as he grabbed Sven’s hand's, bringing them up to his chest before leaning up to steal a kiss. "Please Sven, I don't know the next time we can do this. I want you. Please."

  
Sven stared at him wordlessly before giving a small nod before he took his hands back, shushing his omega's light whine before sliding his hands down to rest them on the omega's small waist. Akira hummed lightly as he pushed Sven’s shirt up, eager to get it off.

  
"Clothes off now."

  
Sven chuckled lightly at Akira's demand but didn't hesitate which made the omega gasp in excitement, giggling lightly as he started unbuttoning his own pants. He didn't even notice the way Sven froze in shock, watching him before shaking his head lightly. "You know, if I knew all it took was to get you into heat for you to giggle I would have done this so much earlier."

  
"Shut up." Akira threw back once he finally kicked his pants along with his underwear, rolling over to crawl towards his alpha, his hands running down Sven's chest towards his navel. Sven tsked lightly as he grabbed his hands, pulling them away. "Patience."

  
Akira whined as he flopped back onto his back into the soft sheets. "You are taking forever. At this rate I might as well fuck myself." A squeak left him when he was dragged down towards the end of the bed before Sven crawled over top of him, gloriously naked. "As you were saying?" His alpha asked him with a tilt of his head, leaning down to let the omega slam their lips together in an act of desperation and lust, as if he couldn't get his fill, his hunger never dissipating. Tongues dancing together as their hands grew faster in their exploration, the temperature in the room climbing higher and higher until it was almost to much, but the passion, the pleasure was to great to even consider stopping. The excitement in becoming mates pushed them.

  
"Sven please." Akira cried out as the alpha laid kisses on the soft skin of his neck, sucking bruises, painting the omega's skin to show the others that he belonged to him. No one else. The alpha seemed to understand as he slowly trailed his hands down his body, taking his time caressing his skin, as if he was the most precious thing that he owned. Not just because he was leader, no because he was his universe and Akira felt himself tremble at the mere thought of it.

  
The omega gasped, arching his back into a beautiful bend as Sven gently pushed two fingers inside of him, slowly opening him for something much bigger. Akira moaned, bucking his hips wildly trying to get the alpha to move faster, his heat inside of him telling him that he wanted so much more and it needed it now, not later. "Alpha please!" He cried, desperate for his mate to understand but the pleasure to much for him to even think about forming a sentence. Hearing a quiet curse fall from Sven's lips before he found himself rolled onto his stomach, his omega instincts kicking in as he got up on all fours, tilting his hips up, presenting himself for his alpha.

  
"Oh god baby, you are so perfect, so beautiful." Sven praised him, the words traveling right down to his core, causing him to tremble even more before he pushed his hips back, shuddering in delight when his alpha growled before hands wrapped around his hips pulling them forward. Akira squeaked as he fell onto his elbows, squirming in surprise before freezing once he felt something much bigger than the alphas fingers. "Oh my god yes. Please, please, please."

  
"Shhhh." Sven shushed as he ran his hand up along the omega's spine, his fingers tangling with the raven hair before he pushed his hips forward. Akira opened his mouth in a silent whine as he placed his forehead onto his crossed arms. Once Sven's hips finally met his, Akira let out a low moan. He felt so full, as if he was ready to burst but not only that he finally felt relief. The relief that made him want to cry because finally the heat that was coursing inside him finally seemed to settle as it finally had it's fill with his body.

  
"Akira? Are you alright?" He heard his alpha ask, his voice tight and he couldn't help the little jerk of his hips as the alpha's cock shifted inside him, both moaning at the sensation. "Please move, oh god please." He whimpered in the most tiniest voice he has even heard come from his own lips, gasping when Sven started to move. It was small gentle small thrusts, more like small roll of his hips, the omega whining before squirming. "Sven please."

  
The alpha behind him growled before he started to move faster, his hand in Akira's hair balling up into a fist but never pulling. Akira moaned long and low as he tightened his grip on the sheets, panting as the alphas cock drove into him, successfully driving him crazy. The omega let out a loud cry when the cock inside of him brushed his prostate, sobbing for Sven to hit the same spot over and over again and his alpha did not disappoint even picking up speed.

  
The heat in Akira's core was building fast and he knew that he was going to cum soon, the heat cycle making him even more sensitive than he usually was. He was usually quiet, sighing when Sven would do the things he liked, whimpering quietly as he grew closer to that orgasm that he craved. He wasn't loud not like he was now, crying out as Sven wrapped a hand around his own cock, giving it slow delicate strokes as Akira trembled when his orgasm ran through him.

  
The omega whined as he shivered, knowing that the alpha slowed his thrusts, dragging the omegas orgasm out for as long as he could, knowing that once Akira recovered enough, he would be whining from the oversensitivity.

  
Akira panted as he jerked, his hips unwillingly trying to pull away from the Alpha's thrusts and a high pitched keen fell from Akira's lips. "Alpha please." And for a moment he thought that his mate would give him a rest as he felt the alpha slip out of him, feeling empty, whining at the loss before he yelped as Sven flipped him onto his back. "What?" He quietly asked only to squeaked when he felt the alpha's cock fill him once more.

  
"You think I am done with you? Silly omega I haven't even knotted you yet." Sven chuckled before he claimed the omega's lips, silencing Akira's moan as the heat embraced him once more at the thought of taking the alphas knot. "Alpha!" Akira cried once they broke the kiss. Throwing his arms around the alpha's back, nails digging into Sven's back for purchase.

  
"Cum for me one more time sweetheart?" Sven asked sweetly, his hand once again wrapped around Akira's leaking cock, the omega crying out as tears ran down his cheeks, the overwhelming pleasure suffocating him. Turning his head to bury his nose into Sven’s neck, nosing the gland as he moaned when he felt the alphas knot catching his rim. Fingernails dragged up the alphas back as Akira cried, his eyes squeezing shut, trembling as his second orgasm burned through him, legs tightening around Sven’s hips as he felt the alphas knot shoved it's way inside him, locking them together as he felt the alpha's cum splash inside him.

  
They collapsed together and it wasn't until later that Akira felt a slight burn on the crook of his neck. The alpha's lips on that burning spot until he sighed as he felt their mating bond click into place and once he finally managed to open his eyes he saw that in the moment of pleasure, he had bitten down on Sven's gland officially marking him as his.

  
No words were exchanged, they weren't needed. Instead they lazily nuzzled each other while waiting for the alpha's knot to deflate to the point where they weren't connected anymore, to the point where Akira will let Sven worry and care for him as he dozed, hoping that his heat will be calmed down enough for at least an hour so he could rest. But he knew better, he will be crawling on top of his mate, mewling for the alphas cock in a short time. So he rested when he could. Not even grumbling when Sven slipped back into his nest, wrapping his arms around Akira's waist, pulling him closer knowing that the omega loved to cuddle after a good round of sex.

  
Akira purred as he let himself relax in the alpha's hold, opening one eye sleepily to look up at Sven. "How did you get this week off?"

  
Sven froze as he looked at everything but his mate eyes. "Well, you see I may have asked my parents to be in charge for this week." He mumbled and Akira felt something inside him twitch in annoyance. "You what?" He asked, not even bothering to hide the anger in his voice. He knew that when Sven pouted slightly the alpha already knew that he was in the doghouse. Not even bothering to repeat what he had said earlier.

  
"Sven!"   



End file.
